Tidak Seperti Cewek Lainnya
by IsmiHana
Summary: [Suguru/Ryuichi] Mungkin, aku sama dengan kebanyakan cewek lainnya, dalam hal seperti ini. Fem!Ryuichi.


**TIDAK SEPERTI CEWEK LAINNYA**

 **Disclaimer [Area no Kishi (c) owner]. Kalau punya Na, udah Na hidupin lagi Suguru pakai Edo-tensei.**  
 **[Pairing] Suguru x Fem! Araki.**  
 **[Warning] Nama Araki berubah jadi Yuriichi Araki. OOC? Bahasa aneh?**

* * *

 **[Yuriichi's POV.]**

Mungkin, aku sama dengan kebanyakan cewek lainnya, dalam hal seperti ini.

Aku menyukai orang itu. Suguru Aizawa.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia tampan kan? Jago menggocek bola, begitu ahli di lapangan dalam mencetak skor, meskipun wajahnya stoic kelas ikan paus. Yah, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan soal penampilan sih. Semacho-machonya Akira Takajou, Suguru ini lebih menarik perhatianku. Mungkin karena ia terlihat lebih tenang dan kharismatik.

Tidak salah kan, menyukai orang seperti itu? Meski aku hanya bisa nyengir saat pertama kali kami beradu pandang. Nyengir aneh blushu-blushu pula -sebelum wajahku habis terkena libasan bola. Seperti biasa, aku selalu membuat segalanya menjadi lelucon...

Eh, tapi dia tertawa lho! Sial, malah makin flap-flap nih!

Siapa yang tahu, Suguru Aizawa yang selalu terlihat stoic nan serius di lapangan, bisa tersenyum se-childish dan semalaikat itu!

Mungkin, ini yang kita sebut heart attack. Kalau aku bisa pingsan kapan saja kumau, mungkin saat ini sudah pingsan. Lalu digendong si tampan Aizawa ke sanatorium. Wah, ide bagus! -ceilah, modus lu Yuri!

Tapi kalau begitu lumayan tuh. Bisa bikin iri nan gatel cewek-cewek lain.

... Tapi bisa bikin skandal juga. Yuriichi Araki dan Suguru Aizawa... aduh stop! Ba-dump! Bisa-bisa beneran pingsan di lapangan, serius gak lucu kan. Mana lagi ada si mengerikan bak king-kong Akira Takajou, tuh!

Oke, rencana digendong Suguru Aizawa gagal. Fix gagal.

Tapi, bukan berarti Yuriichi-sama bakal menyerah, kan? Heh, dipikir Yuriichi sama fangirl semi-nijikon yang cuma bisa melukin bantal-guling gambar Aizawa-sama, ya. Oh, no, no, no.

* * *

 **[No One's POV]**

Akan Yuriichi-sama tunjukin, kalau dia punya aura kharismatik juga.

Sore yang remang itu membuat Yuriichi mengerang. Pasalnya, ia sekeluarga mesti berangkat ke pesta ulang tahun yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu pemain terbaik Nadeshiko, Nana Mishima. Di saat begini, ia masih harus membuat PR dan sebagainya, dan menghadiri undangan juga. Tentu ia menjalin pertemanan cukup akrab dengan Nana, namun tetap saja, ia sedang mencak-mencaknya karena timnya kalah lawan tim lokal di Kamakura, dan PR-nya belum kelar. (Tambahan lagi, dia sedang PMS. Aduh itu cewek.)

Sambil menggerutu dan semi-ngambek, Yuriichi sekeluarga berangkat menuju rumah Nana dengan mobil. Tak memakan waktu begitu lama untuk sampai dan beberapa menit kemudian, Yuriichi tengah menikmati secangkir madu lepas bersalam-salaman dengan keluarga Mishima.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nana." katanya sambil nyengir riang.

"Terima kasih ya, Araki-san." Nana tampak malu, namun tetap elegan dan menawan seperti biasa.

"Ramai juga yang datang, ya. Kaget lho, lihat Tae-tan dan Mai-chan."

"Sejujurnya, orang tuaku yang mengundang mereka. Sepertinya mereka ingin acara tujuhbelasanku jadi lebih meriah."

"Hooh, bagus dong."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol begitu, Nana melambaikan tangan dan meneriakkan, "Kakeru!" kepada sesosok figur bersurai coklat, yang ternyata adalah Kakeru Aizawa, adik manis dari Suguru. Melihat presensi Kakeru di sana membuat Yuriichi bertanya-tanya; ada hubungan apa Nana dengan Kakeru yang masuk U-22 itu, jadi curiga kan...

Ah, tunggu! Apa dengan adanya Kakeru berarti, Suguru juga datang ke pesta itu? Waduh, Nana menang banyak, dong?

"Ah iya, Kakeru, biar kuperkenalkan. Kakeru, ini Araki Yuriichi-san. Dia salah satu pemain terbaik Nadeshiko dan masuk tim top Enoshima, lho. Araki-san, ini Kakeru Aizawa."

"Uissu." lambai Yuriichi pada Kakeru yang membungkuk dengan sopan. "Senang kan gadis seperti Nana mengajakmu ke pesta ulang tahunnya? Bisa PDKT, asyik kan Kakeru?"

"Eh-ehh?" Kakeru jadi gugup, dan Nana bereaksi sama, meski lebih tenang. Yuriichi jadi ingin tertawa. Kayaknya benar ya, hubungan antara Kakeru dan Nana. Wah, asyik juga...

"Eh-oh, jadi Yuriichi-san ini pemain yang dihormati kakakku di lapangan, ya." Kakeru tampak berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan topik yang diangkatnya membuat Yuriichi kaget.

"Oh iya, Suguru-san dan Araki-san kan pernah berjumpa di kamp pelatihan U-22 tahun lalu, ya?" Nana ikut-ikutan nimbrung, kata-katanya membuat Yuriichi salah tingkah. Dihormati? Dihormati kakakmu sopo, Kakeru? Mosop si...

"Ah, Seven, Kakeru. Daritadi aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana -lho, ini Araki-san, kan?"

Muati. Muati saja daku ah.*

"Ah, Suguru-san."  
"Ah, Kakak!"

Ah-ah kalem -ini kepriben? Curiga Nana beneran menang banyak!

"Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, Seven."  
"Terima kasih, Suguru-san."  
"Araki-san, lama tak jumpa."

Lagi nyari sekop imajiner disapa begitu- kayang boleh?

"L-lama tak jupa -eh, jumpa, Aizawa."

Nana melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis sebelum menggaet tangan Kakeru dan berkata, "Yuk, Kakeru, cari air. Sebentar lagi dansa sih. Suguru-san, kami duluan ya."

Lho, lho? Ini yang punya rumah kok ya-? Yuriichi keringat dingin.

"Ah, baiklah."

Lalu hening dan canggunglah suasana di antara Suguru dan Yuriichi yang separuh shock semi-mau-memingsankan-diri-macam-waktu-itu.

"Ehh, apa kabar Aizawa?"

Kakunya! Kubur diri dulu sono!

"Baik. Araki-san bagaimana?"

"Oh- daku juga baik, baik sangat, malah-"  
"Syukurlah."

Lalu hening lagi, sebelum kesunyian diisi oleh suara musik. Yuriichi menelan ludah.

"Sepertinya, dansa sudah dimulai, ya."  
"Eh, uh-oh, Aizawa tidak dansa?"

Suguru memberikan pandangan begitu tampan pada Yuriichi, yang akan segera membuatnya pingsan.

"Hm, ya ..." katanya menggantung, sebelum bertanya, "Araki-san mau dansa denganku?"

Hah?  
Opo? Dansa dengan sopo? Mosop dengan- serius atuh?  
Yuriichi izin pingsan sekarang, deh. Eh tapi jangan, nanti tak jadi dansa? Kepriben? Hilang kesempatan yang sudah datang, raiso itu!

"Ahaha, gimana? Eh, boleh-boleh..." canggung, Yuriichi nyengir kuda. Dan Suguru tertawa atas reaksi lucu yang ia dapat.  
Ini dia. Senyum childish bak malaikatnya lagi. Sungguh kesempatan jarang melihat yang begituan -dari dekat pula.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, ya. Araki-san."

"... Mohon bantuannya juga, Suguru."

* * *

 **fin. /geplaked .**

* * *

 ***Muati maksudnya mati- Na tambahin 'u' supaya kesannya luebai. Kuhahaha.**


End file.
